1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake cylinders. More particularly, it relates to an auxiliary cylinder used in conjunction with a master cylinder of a braking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,133; 2,494,319; 3,503,210; 3,514,163; 4,015,881; 3,798,905 and 3,739,579 have to do generally with various ways of improving the force input of hydraulic brake systems, such as by power assist devices such as boosters or pumps to augment the force applied to the brake pedal to attain satisfactorily high hydraulic pressure within the brake system without requiring more physical/mechanical input from the operator. The devices of these patents, however, still do not couple as much increase in force applied with as much decrease in necessary pressure on the foot pedal as is desirable. Furthermore, for the most part, they require vacuum boosters or additional power sources.